fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa is one of the Koopalings, the oldest out of eight, and one of Bowser's seven sons. Occupation Ludwig is Bowser's first in command, although it is disputed that Bowser, Jr., is first. Personality Ludwig is considered the most intellectual of all of his siblings. He is known to enjoy composing what he calls "Koopa Symphonies," a type of music, and enjoys being mean. He prefers being around Bowser, Jr. and Galahad, and frequents around Roy. He thinks Bowser Jr. is very cute, but also thinks he's in his way because Bowser likes him a little more. He can breathe fire, shoot electrical charges from his fingertips, teleport, flutter jump, shoot magical bolts from his scepter, and has recently been shown to know how to operate a Lakitu or Lakithunder cloud in Super Luigi Land: Ludwig's Plot. He is also shown to be a great tactician, as he commands the army with great skill in Bowser and the Koopalings 4:Risen and Galahad, and it is implied that had Bowser and his sibling not got in his way, he would have conquered Mushroom Kingdom. Appearance Ludwig has wild blue hair that sets him apart from his sibligs. He has the basic traits of a Koopa - shell, skin, etc., but he has one visible fang, and has shown a unique ability he shares with his father, the ability to breathe fire. Game Appearances Singalong Down Under! Ludwig made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing all of the Delta Goodrem, Holly Vallance and Kylie Minogue songs in Karoke mode at least once. Ludwig's Plot Ludwig von Koopa is the Final Boss in Super Luigi Land: Ludwig's Plot . In this game, he is on also the Secret boss for Worlds 1,2,4, and 7. In the World 1 Airship, he breathes both sprays of fire and fireballs. In World 2, teleports from place to place, shoot electric bolts from his fingertips. In World 4, he flies in a Lakitu's cloud throwing random items like Bob-ombs, Koopa Shells, Fireballs and electric bolts. In World 7, he also Flutter jumps and uses a secret ability: he can ground pound, aggressively trying to attack you. In the World 8 Final Battle, he rides a Lakithunder cloud and throws fireballs as well as shooting lightning bolts. Once stomped once, he gets out and he utilizes every move that he used in the other worlds, making him extremely difficult to defeat. Frigid Ludwig Ludwig returns in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games, where he rules Frozen Fields. He has Rotatatron, Andy Lyons X, and Frizike. As stated by Risen, here are the relationships: *Lavora: Ludwig worships her, partly for being taught guitar. *Lemmy: Ludwig finds him like Roy and Morton Jr., but under the effects of a Mini Mushroom. *Roy: Ludwig gives him his Pokeys. *Iggy: Ludwig really wants to give him a haircut *Wendy: Sibling Rivalry *Risen: Sibling Rivalry *Morton: Ludwig forgot his mother's face; Morton keeps asking. *Larry: Larry steals Ludwig's symphonies Mario Kart 8 Along with the other Koopalings, Ludwig von Koopa appears as a boss and playable character on Mario Kart 8. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category: Koopas Category:Scientists Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Siblings Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Enemies Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario Bosses Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:sons Category:Super Mario Evolution